U.S Special Editions
The U.S Special Edition fairies are a long-running series and represent the aspects of different holiday events, jobs and apects of the world. They are responsible for making sure their assigned feature is safe from danger and problems happening. They are exclusive to the U.S and Canada, though some have been made into UK Holiday Special Fairies. Problem Kirsty and Rachel are usually at an event or on holiday when they meet the fairies. Each Holiday Special fairy has three items which must be returned. The three items help with the fairies' job. The Fairies Cara the Camp Fairy Cara met Kirsty and Rachel after they discovered some strange footprints at their camp. She has dark blonde bunches and wears a purple camisole, but shirts and flip flops. and matching boots. Without her magic, camp won't be any fun. Lindsay the Luck Fairy Kirsty and Rachel found Lindsay hiding in some grass when they visited Toberton. She has short red curly hair and wears a stripy green and white dress with leggings. Without her magic, people will be abnormally unlucky and St Patrick's Day parades won't go very well. Autumn the Falling Leaves Fairy Autumn first met the girls when they went to Kyra's farm for the Harvest Festival. She has long dark red hair with bangs and wears a jacket, a shirt, brown jeans and knee-high boots. Without her magic, the autumn season isn't fun for anyone. Addison the April Fools' Day Fairy Addison was found in Rachel's room distressed after one of her pranks didn't amuse the girls. She has medium-length black hair and wears a puffy pink-white dress. Without her magic, no humans enjoy April Fools' Day and have any sense of humor for jokes. Chelsea the Congratulations Fairy Chelsea was inside a box of Cracker Jacks when the girls were watching a baseball game. She has dark brown hair tied in a bun and wears a fluffy bolero over a shiny purple party dress. Without her magic, no one will have any moral support. Blossom the Flower Girl Fairy Kirsty and Rachel saw Blossom in a bunch of flowers in a flower shop. She has curly brown hair tied in a bun and wears a pink floral patterned dress and a garland around her neck. Without her magic, things will go wrong for flowergirls. Skyler the Fireworks Fairy Skyler has brown hair and wears a yellow cardigan, a stripy top and leggings. Without her magic, fireworks aren't enjoyable or safe. Trivia *The following holiday special fairies have name changes from the UK originals. **Summer the Holiday Fairy - Joy the Summer Vacation Fairy **Paige the Pantomime Fairy - Paige the Christmas Play Fairy **Flora the Fancy Dress Fairy - Flora the Dress-Up Fairy **Destiny the Pop Star Fairy - Destiny the Rock Star Fairy **Keira the Film Star Fairy - Keira the Movie Star Fairy **Tamara the Tooth Fairy - Brianna the Tooth Fairy **Jennifer the Babysitter Fairy - Bailey the Baby Sitter Fairy **Carly the Schoolfriend Fairy - Carly the School Fairy *Cara the Camp Fairy and Skyler the Fireworks Fairy are the only fairies to have been adapted into a UK special, Nicki the Holiday Camp Fairy and Fizz the Fireworks Fairy. See also *Holiday Special Fairies *One-Offs Category:Lists